What Holds Us Together
by Arctic Flame
Summary: What can one do against the pain of death? The agony of defeat? When the group starts crumbling around him, what can a mere tactician do? Can he heal the wounds and lead them to victory?
1. Innocence

Fire Emblem  
  
Prelude: Innocence  
  
My troubled sleep was disturbed by a hiccup in the normally serene rocking of the boat. A thin finger of sunlight penetrated the blinds, gently rocking with the motion of the boat.  
  
It was morning. I yawned and sat up, nearly hitting my head on the vacant top bunk. Shakily, I got up and almost fell over. I steadied myself against the wall and clutched my side, where a bandaged wound was. It was only an arrow wound, one for which the enemy archer paid with his life. But a wound was a wound nonetheless.  
  
I shuddered to think about how much blood was soaked into the bandages, but that was something for the nurse to worry about. Limping slightly, but able to walk on my own, I opened the door to the hallway. I limped down the hallway onto the main deck, making slow progress. Finally, I was greeted by the salty sea air and the warm sunlight. Ahh, the wonders of life at sea.  
  
"Hey, Mark! My fellow cripple!"  
  
I smiled and turned around. That was obviously the witty banter of Wil.  
  
"Fellow cripples, don't you mean?"  
  
Another one. There was Lord Hector, one of the most renowned fighters in the land, and nobility to boot.  
  
"Lord Hector!" I exclaimed, turning around and deeply bowing. As soon as I was stopped over, a sudden spasm of pain hit and I ended up on the floor, at Hector's feet.  
  
"There's... no need to bow," Hector grinned, shaking his head. I grabbed Hector's armor and used it as a support while I wrenched myself back up.  
  
"So... they got you too, Lord Hector?" Wil asked, hobbling over. Both of his ankles were taped up as a result of a near miss. If he hadn't jumped back in time, he would've lost both his feet. Instead, he just caught a slash along his ankles.  
  
"Aye, they did. There were eight of them, three with swords..."  
  
"Cut the nonsense," I laughed. Hector was a known... exaggerator.  
  
"Fine. I tripped over a rock while attacking an enemy. Chopped his head off while I was falling, but broke my arm while landing. Happy?"  
  
"Pretty good, pretty good," Wil said, chuckling, "Now I know that you're not invincible, at least."  
  
"Don't count on it," Hector shot back, patting his axe with his uninjured left hand.  
  
I chuckled and shook my head, "Come now, boys, lets get together for some ale, to toast our unbelievable success. Surviving the Dread Isle and not losing a single person. I think we can toast to that!"  
  
"Let's go then, to the crew cabin!"  
  
I paused for a second and looked at Wil, "If you've never had ale before..."  
  
"Have you?"  
  
"No."  
  
Hector chuckled, "Come now, children. Lets go. Maybe you'll get apple juice if you behave."  
  
"But... I don't like apple juice..." I complained. They just laughed.  
  
***  
  
"And then, I saw some rogue sneaking up on my dear Priscilla, and then I charged across half the battlefield to spear the idiot who had the nerve to sneak up on the most beautiful healer in the country..."  
  
Unfortunately, I couldn't get my stomach around the strong ale, so I just switched to water and listened to Sain brag about his exploits. The womanizing cavalier of the group, his stories were told often. Kent, his commanding officer, always tried to put a damper on Sain's... enthusiasm.  
  
"You're the idiot, Sain. You took three arrows in the rear because you turned your back on five archers to make your charge across the battlefield."  
  
"So that's why you can't sit, right?"  
  
Usually soft-spoken, Priscilla cracked the room up with that comment. Sain turned slightly red and excused himself.  
  
"You show him who's boss, Priscilla," Kent snorted, "He won't even listen to a word I say unless it involves women."  
  
"Poor baby... do you need a hug...?"  
  
It was probably the alcohol. Priscilla got up and gave Kent a massive hug. She wasn't much taller standing then Kent was sitting, so she also got the opportunity to give him a peck on the cheek. Kent laughed and stood, sweeping the flame-haired healer into his arms.  
  
I just smiled into my glass of water. Alcohol does strange things to people.  
  
***  
  
With most of our party half-drunk, I decided to pack up my stuff instead, in preparation for my departure.  
  
I ignored the ruckus to my right as I stood and slowly made my way to the door. Wil decided to follow me out, hobbling out almost as fast as me.  
  
"Nice to see you again," he said off-handedly.  
  
"You don't drink?" I asked.  
  
"Nah. Never really got used to the taste..."  
  
"Same... I -"  
  
"Shut up, Mark... someone's coming."  
  
I shut up. Wil poked his head around the turn in the hallway. I looked over his shoulder and saw what he was so excited about. It was Rebecca, chatting with Serra. It was a wonder that the two actually had conversation going. Rebecca was known as a conversationalist, and Serra was a non-stop chatterbox.  
  
"And then, he took off his shirt, and..."  
  
"Oh, but once I tended to this guy, he was soo cute! And he even..."  
  
"And once I kissed a guy, and then he..."  
  
Wil shook his head and withdrew his head.  
  
"Typical..."  
  
"Wanna go?" I asked eagerly.  
  
Wil thought for a second, then hesitantly nodded.  
  
"Hello, ladies," I said, gallantly striding around the corner, trying to make my limp a little more pronounced, trying to make walking look that much more painful. Similarly, Wil hobbled behind me.  
  
"Ooh! Mark! Wil! I totally forgot to check your bandages today!" Serra exclaimed, running forward. Rebecca, semi-amused, followed behind her.  
  
"Its fine, dear Serra. I changed the bandages myself - no need for you to bloody your perfect hands..."  
  
Serra blinked, and nodded, "Right. What about you, Wil?"  
  
"I think mine needs changing... if you don't mind."  
  
"Of course not! Let's go, Wil!"  
  
Serra and Wil walked off to the medical room. I looked at Rebecca, who was staring at the pair as they walked off.  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
Rebecca jumped, almost surprised by my presence. After spending a few seconds calming herself, she smiled coyly and said, "Well... maybe a little..."  
  
"I'm happy for you two. Wil is my best friend on this ship, and he talks about you..."  
  
"So I've heard. I think I'm going to hit on him, so I'll see you around, k?"  
  
I nodded, "Alright. Good luck."  
  
I also watched her as she walked off. Little did I know that starting that day, everything would start to go wrong...  
  
***  
  
"Did they see us?"  
  
Lightning streaked across the night sky, the booming thunder following soon afterwards. Hastily, we pitched the large tent and took shelter.  
  
"No."  
  
"Good."  
  
Someone lit a match, and lit a lantern. The faces of my companions were fraught with worry, and their teeth chattered with the cold.  
  
"At least they can't follow us in this weather," Lyn said optimistically, "I'm sure our tracks will be all washed away."  
  
Sain shook his head, "I can cleave enemy soldiers, but my sword does nothing against Mother Nature..."  
  
"The same goes for the enemy, Sain," Kent said with an amused grin, "You can... stop trying to impress certain people."  
  
"Alright, levity aside," Lyn said, "It seems like we're back to old times... just Mark, you two Cavaliers, and myself."  
  
"Actually, we're paladins now," Sain interjected.  
  
"Fine. Anyways, remind me how we got lost again?"  
  
"Well," I started, "We were fighting, there was fog. We were separated from the others, and then the enemy got reinforcements. They drove a wedge between us and the rest of our group. Then we had to run because of their superior numbers."  
  
Kent smiled, "Right. Now, Sain and I will guard our camp. Please get some rest, milady. We will protect you"  
  
"Thank you, Kent. I will."  
  
Sain scowled and followed Kent back out into the rain.  
  
Lyn waved them goodbye. There was a momentary silence, before Lyn tossed me a spare sword sitting on the floor.  
  
"Alright, Mark. I think it's about time that you learn how to fight."  
  
"But... me? Fight? Why?" I stammered, picking up the heavy sword and holding it, unsteadily, in my right hand.  
  
"You've gotta defend yourself, right?"  
  
"I suppose..." I admitted.  
  
"Well then, prepare yourself!"  
  
Lyn whipped out her sword and slashed horizontally, before I could blink. her sword hovered inches from my waist.  
  
"Come on! You've got to have better reflexes then that!"  
  
"Umm... not really..."  
  
She struck again, this time a shot to my neck. My sword shot up a whole second too late. It clanged against her own sword, which barely grazed my neck.  
  
"Alright... let's keep at this... you'll get it someday."  
  
--  
  
"This. Sucks."  
  
"It's our duty to Lady Lyndis. Shut up and keep watching. They could have nomad trackers on us right now."  
  
"Fine. But this still sucks."  
  
"Shut up, Sain."  
  
--  
  
Finally! My sword rang as it clashed with Lyn's, my first successful parry. I grinned, until she quickly attacked again from the other side.  
  
"Honestly... I give up. I can't beat you at swordplay. I block one and you kill me with your second one."  
  
Actually, I was tired of having so many near-death experiences. It was quite... unnerving.  
  
"Maybe not. But maybe you can take it to a common soldier. Now, prepare yourself!"  
  
She charged at me, and I swung my sword randomly. Lyn dodged to one side and "killed" me again.  
  
"That was... better," Lyn said, "You would've killed a soldier charging at you like that."  
  
"Right, very comforting. But against Lyn..."  
  
She giggled a bit, the sheathed her sword, "Then... you would be screwed."  
  
"Screwed isn't a ladylike word," I said with a smile.  
  
"Alright, how about... a carcass?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Dead?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"F-"  
  
"No... way."  
  
"Vanquished in battle?"  
  
"Perfect!" I laughed, "There is still hope for you!"  
  
She scowled, which actually made her look even more hopeless, "You... kindly shut your mouth, sir."  
  
We looked at each other and immediately burst out laughing.  
  
"You... you really are hopeless!" I managed to blurt out, clutching my sides.  
  
"I said... shut up!"  
  
We both fell over, but I managed to stay on one knee. She collapsed on the floor in a giggling fit.  
  
"Hmm... I think royal ladies also have to remain dignified... that is to say, not be rolling around on the floor, giggling like a little girl?"  
  
Having regained my composure, I walked over and stood over her, mocking her in a friendly way.  
  
"I really don't think real princesses behave this way. You're grounded."  
  
It was kinda cruel, but I grinned anyways. It was also fun, reducing her into a breathless mess.  
  
Ooh, idea. I smiled wickedly and knelt down.  
  
"Are you ticklish?"  
  
Her eyes betrayed her truth. I smiled and finished my cruel streak. Or started it, depending on how you look at it.  
  
***  
  
"Kent... Kent! Over there!"  
  
Sain shielded his eyes from the rain and pointed to distant points of light. Kent came up beside him and also looked.  
  
"Damn... we have pursuers. Nomad trackers," Kent said with bated breath.  
  
"Back to the tent! We must warn my beautress... er, Lady Lyn!"  
  
"No, Sain... they're coming down too fast... we'll get shot in the back if we try. Draw your sword, Sain. Let's protect Lyn... and Mark."  
  
Sain nodded somberly. He drew his sword, the shining blade cleanly rasping against its scabbard. Similarly, Kent also drew his sword.  
  
"Into the jaws of death," Sain said, putting on his helmet.  
  
"Into the mouth of hell..."  
  
The two companions nodded at each other, and mounted their horses. Two versus six.  
  
***  
  
Lyn shakily regained her footing, and shook her head a bit, "You... are the silliest tactician I have ever met. I guess I'm lucky to know you."  
  
Well, not what I was expecting. I stammered, "Umm... well... thank you, milady..."  
  
She smiled a bit, "That being said... defend yourself!"  
  
--  
  
"Defend yourself! Shields up!"  
  
The two paladins charged at full speed towards the enemy. Even through the darkness, they could see the Sacaen brutes riding the wild horses, wielding their mighty longbows.  
  
"Here we go..."  
  
Almost simultaneously, the enemies drew their bowstrings. The six riders split into two columns, flanking the paladins.  
  
Kent let out a mighty war cry, and charged all the faster. Sain urged his mount to keep up. He reeled as the first arrow hit his shield, the impact numbing his arm. He raised his sword arm and struck the rider as he flew by. Headless, the rider fell to the ground, the mount galloping off into the distance. Sain braced himself for the second arrow impact...  
  
--  
  
I braced myself. Lyn let loose a flurry of strikes. Of those strikes, I blocked about half. The other half all came within an inch of killing me.  
  
Then, she struck my sword with such force it flew across the room. Disarmed, and thoroughly scared, I feebly raised my arms.  
  
Lyn, satisfied, sheathed her sword. A small smile was on her face.  
  
"Don't... tickle me again. Or next time you die."  
  
"Right."  
  
--  
  
No, something was wrong. The second impact never came. The four surviving riders swerved outwards, and drew behind the paladins.  
  
"Uh oh..."  
  
Sain and Kent swerved to the left, but the riders still followed. Sain felt an immediate sharp pain in his lower back, followed by two more. Damn. The cowards planned to shoot him from behind.  
  
"Kent! We've gotta..."  
  
"I know... split... now!"  
  
Kent and Sain split off in different directions, their respective pursuers behind them. Looping around, they passed each other, and another two enemies lost their heads.  
  
"Two to go!"  
  
"Again, Sain! Now!"  
  
Sain swerved right, and made a beeline for Kent's position. He spurred his horse forward...  
  
... but it slowed instead. A few seconds later, the beast fell dead, throwing Sain forward with considerable velocity. In his heavy armor, he crashed forward, doing several backflips in the process. As he struggled to stand again, his pursuer drew his sword and bore down on his companion. Two on one.  
  
"Kent... forgive me... you can beat them..."  
  
--  
  
"Forgive me, milady. I don't know what came over me."  
  
"You are forgiven, Mark. But the next time you decide to pull that off, you had better be able to beat me at dueling. That is to say, never."  
  
"You are too kind, milady. Pray tell..."  
  
"And... Don't set me off again. Or you'll regret it."  
  
"Forgive me, Lyn."  
  
"You are forgiven... Mark."  
  
--  
  
"Forgive me... Kent..."  
  
Sain collapsed. At least one of his ankles was broken, maybe both. In any case, he was stuck where he was.  
  
Kent spurred his horse onward, raising his sword hand. With a mighty cry, he cleaved downwards. His sword met the enemy's, and sparks flew.  
  
He kicked out with his foot, and managed to graze the shin of the enemy rider. His fine balance upset, he teetered, and fell face first to the ground.  
  
Kent felt another arrow pierce the relatively thin armor of his right upper arm. A sharp, burning pain told him that he was hurt pretty bad. Kent looked behind him - there the enemy rider was, far closer then Kent thought. Almost instinctively, Kent whipped out his left arm's shield and tossed it behind him. The thick shield hit the rider square in the chest, cutting him in two.  
  
Without another glance, and ignoring his pain, he rode towards his comrade. There he was, lying against the carcass of his horse.  
  
"Kent..."  
  
"Sain! Are you -"  
  
"Kent! Your arm! What -"  
  
Kent flexed his arm. It hurt like hell, but it also felt heavy... and unresponsive...  
  
He dared his first look at the wound.  
  
It was no arrow that struck him. It was a sword. It had sliced clean through his armor.  
  
"Kent... your arm... it's... gone..."  
  
***  
  
"Oh... my god."  
  
It had been nearly three hours after the battle that we found them. The plains were stained red with blood, so much blood that even the previous night's rain was not enough to wash it away.  
  
Kent was already blacked out from the shock and pain. Sain was a wreck, both from a broken ankle and wrist, and from seeing his friend so maimed.  
  
"Damn... why... why them?"  
  
Lyn looked at Sain, then at Kent, then at me.  
  
"Why? I should've been there too... I... oh, god... Sain... Kent..."  
  
She collapsed, sobbing. I knelt and caught her, trying to keep her from ending up in the mud.  
  
"Listen... what they've done was for you, Lyn..."  
  
"I..."  
  
"Lets try or best to fix them up, alright?"  
  
"Al-alright..."  
  
Lyn grabbed a vulnerary and headed to the unconscious Kent. She could do nothing to save his limb, but at least she could stop the bleeding.  
  
"Sain... where did they get you?" I asked.  
  
"Kent... oh, Kent... I'm... I'm sorry, Kent..."  
  
***  
  
Lyn looked up. There was something coming.  
  
"We have company," she said warily. She clutched her sword in one hand and suspiciously eyed the newcomers.  
  
At first glance, they looked like soldiers. But they weren't.  
  
"Rebecca... Serra... Erk..." I muttered, one by one, as they came into view. Erk was also carrying something... someone...  
  
Lyn ran across the plains, her first aid on Kent completed. I ran after her, leaving Sain to blabber about how he had failed..  
  
Lyn said nothing. She just looked down.  
  
I looked at them, Serra, Erk, Rebecca...  
  
Serra's staff was broken, her robe torn and tattered. She bore a great scare over her temple.  
  
Erk's robes were singed and scorched in several places. His hands were blackened, and his lip bled in multiple places.  
  
Rebecca bore no scars, save one. Her voice.  
  
"I'm... glad. He wanted to see you... one last time..."  
  
It was Rebecca's voice, but it sounded nothing like her. I looked down; down at what Erk had placed on the ground before me.  
  
"Wil... no... not Wil..."  
  
I collapsed on my knees, taking one of Wil's hands in my own. The warmth of life had almost left him.  
  
"Mark... so happy to see you... take... take care of... of..."  
  
His strength ebbed, and then he was gone.  
  
"Oh god... Wil... don't die... please..."  
  
I clutched his lifeless hand to my forehead. He was... gone. 


	2. Flesh Wound

Fire Emblem  
  
Chapter 2: Flesh Wound  
  
Death, the final destination. Everyone met with it, everyone experienced it at some point at another.  
  
Death. It was a cruel thing.  
  
I would never see Wil again.  
  
He was never one to be caged in a tomb. He was a free spirit. We burned his body and let him go, into the beautiful wilds, where he would roam for the rest of eternity...  
  
***  
  
It was dead quiet that night, the same as it was during the day. A veil of sadness covered the group. Although their wounds were healed, their hearts were not.  
  
I was inside the tent, trying to sleep. It just wasn't happening. I just... couldn't. Rebecca and Serra both cried themselves to sleep in the corner, Lyn lightly rested against the side of the tent, and Sain was also resting.  
  
Where was Kent?  
  
Frowning slightly, I got up and went outside. The cool night air felt great against the sweat on my forehead...  
  
And there he was. Like a thing possessed, he swung his sword with his left hand, at nothing. His clumsy slashes were off-balance, lacking power and accuracy. Swinging again, he lost his grip on his sword, and it flew towards me, landing at me feet.  
  
I heard Kent swear from that distance, and I saw him turn towards me. He seemed to pay me no heed, and just picked up his sword. Finally, he looked up at me.  
  
"Mark."  
  
He looked more beast than man. His right arm was cut off two inches above the shoulder, and the ragged hole was covered only by a bloody bandage.  
  
"Kent... why?"  
  
"Why? Tell me, Mark. Why was I of any use to this group?"  
  
Kent was not himself. His normally calm, commanding voice sounded like the voice of a savage. His eyes were so bloodshot, one could tell in the darkness. I looked him in the eye and calmly replied, "You were of great use as a reliable guard for Lady Lyndis... and you have never failed us."  
  
"Wrong. I have failed already. Look at me, Mark. Look."  
  
Kent waved his bloodied arm stump around. The bandage flew off, and blood started to flow anew. All it did was make Kent look all the more savage.  
  
"What good am I, Mark? What can I do? Pretend to swing a sword? Damn it! I don't even have my good arm! What can I do?"  
  
The edge was beginning to wear thin on Kent's voice. He was about to lose it.  
  
"You can not give up, Kent. That's what you can do. That's all... we expect from you."  
  
Kent stood up and shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mark... I'm sorry... I just can't do it... I can't go back like this..."  
  
For a second, the flames died from Kent's eyes. All I saw was the eyes of a terrified little boy... the boy that Kent was when he was young...  
  
"I can't do it, Mark. I can't live like this. Thank you. And sorry."  
  
Kent twirled his sword around and saluted me. Then, with a cry, he struck himself in the chest. His lifeless body dropped to the ground.  
  
***  
  
"Kent! Kent! Oh... Kent... wake up... please, please... wake up..."  
  
It was still silent as Kent lay in the middle of the tent, in a feverish state of unconsciousness. Serra and I worked to bring Kent back to consciousness, while Lyn was in tears by his side. Sain just somberly looked on, his eyes more dead then alive.  
  
"Kent... don't leave me here... I need you..."  
  
I looked up, saw everyone's faces, their eyes... they held the most profound senses of sadness and grief. Would he have done this if he had known that he would be doing this to everyone?  
  
Right arm or no arm, Kent was still Kent. He was still our Kent. He was still Sain's commander, my friend, and Lyn's knight in shining armor...  
  
Life is something so precious, that once it is gone, it is gone forever. Never again can you live as you, and never again can you see the people who are dear to you, or do the things you love.  
  
And that was the real tragedy.  
  
It seemed like an eternity. But finally, Serra looked up.  
  
"He'll live."  
  
***  
  
Hours we spent at his side, waiting for the moment he would wake. After what seemed like an eternity, he opened his eyes.  
  
"Lyn... Mark..." he gasped weakly.  
  
"Kent!" I exclaimed, overjoyed.  
  
"Oh, Kent! I'm so sorry..." Lyn cried, embracing Kent and weeping softly, "I... I thought you were gone..."  
  
"Lyn... Mark... why...?"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Kent... everyone's been so sad because of Wil... no one's been with you..."  
  
"I..."  
  
"Don't leave me again, Kent... don't leave me..."  
  
***  
  
"He... wanted to see you so badly..." Rebecca said, looking at the ground. The small fire lit in the center of the tent threw a soft light over her tear-stained face.  
  
"I wanted to see him badly, too..." I said, placing a hand on her shoulder and trying to blink my own tears away.  
  
"He... he was happy, at least..."  
  
"He loved you, Rebecca... he spoke of you all the time, and he fought to protect you..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"He's gone..."  
  
For the second time that night, I wept. He was gone, and I would never again go hunting with him, or watch another sunrise with him, and I would never hear his voice again... or see his smile, see him blushing as he talked about women, see his steely eyes as he aimed his bow...  
  
***  
  
The last smoldering embers of our fire provided little comfort for me as I vainly tried to sleep. Tossing every which way, there was no way I could sleep, having been through such an emotionally flaying day.  
  
I sat up, and I tried not to call out for Wil, hope that it was all a dream...  
  
No matter what I did, I could never bring him back... no matter how hard I tried...  
  
Death was mean, death was cruel... death was the only thing that I could not overcome...  
  
Wil wouldn't want me to be like this, but I couldn't help it. Having his bow protecting me was one of the only things I found comfort in...  
  
But she was sleeping. Looking over, I saw her sleeping. Her pillow was stained with tears, and the occasional tear still came out of her eyes... but she was asleep.  
  
What could she be dreaming about? Wil? Probably... they spoke of each other so much.  
  
What was this dream? Why could she sleep? I looked into her face, and I saw the face of an angel...  
  
***  
  
He squinted, and he saw the arrow fly in his mind. Twirling around his arrow, and winking at his competitor, he drew his bow and fired. The arrow cleanly swished through the air and squarely hit the bulls-eye on the target.  
  
His competitor nodded. She took off her bandana, wiped her brow, and tied it around her arm. Her long emerald hair hung loose as she surveyed the target. With one lightning-quick motion, she drew her bow and fired. The arrow shot through the air, and cleanly cleaved the previous arrow in half.  
  
"Call it a draw?"  
  
"Yeah, probably a good idea to."  
  
Their eyes seemingly melted. Both transformed from sharp-eyed killing machines into people. They smiled at each other and walked away, hand in hand.  
  
***  
  
"Mark?"  
  
I jumped, slightly startled. She had woken up.  
  
"Rebecca..."  
  
It must've been hard on her, especially her... her voice cracked and she wiped her eyes with her sleeve, trying to control her tears.  
  
"Mark... Wil... why?"  
  
Why? Why was life so cruel? If only, if only I'd kept our group together, then we wouldn't have been weak in the middle...  
  
It was the kind of thinking I tried to avoid, but I couldn't help it. Why did he have to die because of my mistake? I was overconfident, fresh off of numerous victories. I thought we were invincible.  
  
Why?  
  
Life is cruel, and hindsight is a curse. Memories flash back, taunting you. What if? What if? Why did my smiling friend have to pay the ultimate price for my mistake?  
  
"Mark... I..."  
  
She got up to her knees and flung herself into my arms. I staggered a little under the sudden weight, but managed to stay on my own knees.  
  
"Rebecca... what are you doing?"  
  
She looked up, at me. Her pleading eyes pierced into my head.  
  
"Mark... will you -"  
  
I hushed her, and pulled out a handkerchief. I dabbed her eyes and pressed the cloth into her hand.  
  
"I can't be Wil, Rebecca... no one can replace him... I miss him too, Rebecca. All I can do is be Mark."  
  
She seemed to understand - she nodded slightly and sniffed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mark."  
  
"Don't be sorry, Rebecca. Just don't be sad... if there was one thing that Wil would want, then that is for you to be happy..."  
  
"You too, Mark... but thank you..."  
  
She picked herself up and walked back over to where she slept, her footsteps softly diminishing. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to come...  
  
***  
  
"Wil! You in there?"  
  
The familiar voice was music to Wil's ears. He finished inking one final word down on his letter before putting the pen down on his table. He paused to adjust his clothing as he opened his tent flap.  
  
"Ah, Rebecca! How are you?"  
  
Rebecca stepped in Wil's small tent, flashing him a brilliant grin as she walked past. "Great! Hey, I caught some rabbit today, and I made your favorite!"  
  
"Rabbit pie?" Wil asked eagerly.  
  
"Yeah! Wanna have some?"  
  
"Oh yeah... I'm starving!"  
  
Rebecca quickly ran out, and was back in a matter of seconds, holding a steaming pie in her hands. Wil grabbed two sets of utensils, and they dug into their lunch.  
  
"Oh, that was so good..." Wil said, wiping his mouth with a handkerchief. Nothing remained of the aforementioned rabbit pie except for a few crumbs.  
  
"Thanks!" Rebecca said, setting the bowls aside.  
  
"You know, you're a great cook. I couldn't make anything to eat for my life."  
  
"So you need me, is that what you're saying?" Rebecca said, a playful grin on her face.  
  
"Exactly!" Will said, his grin matching hers. He paused to think for a second, then looked up. "You know what I would love for dessert?"  
  
***  
  
The next morning came too soon. I swear, I'd just closed my eyes. But no matter - it was morning.  
  
Someone grunted, and the roof of the tent collapsed on my head. Surprised, I clawed at the fabric until I saw the light of the sun again.  
  
"What on earth?!"  
  
"Sorry, Mark. We're taking down the tent," Sain said, hefting a support beam on his shoulder.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Lyn says we're moving out. Can't stay in one spot for too long... they might find us."  
  
I stretched and stood, still yawning slightly. I grabbed a piece of meat from beside the fire, and took a bite. Chewing thoughtfully, I said, "Well... makes enough sense. Let's go."  
  
I folded up the tent's fabric roof and gave it to Sain. In a few minutes, we were off.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Sain!"  
  
I looked to my left. Kent was the one calling, his left hand raised. Sain picked up his speed and drew up beside him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry about yesterday, Sain."  
  
"Don't kill yourself over it... literally. Dude, you had us all worried to death."  
  
"I won't do it again, Sain... I promise."  
  
"Good, good. Now, that other thing. I think I'm a bit jealous," Sain said, grinning slightly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh, be with me always!" Sain swooned, trying to elevate his voice up to match a woman's, "Never leave my side! Oh, Kent!"  
  
Kent chuckled, "Yes, yes. I suppose you should be jealous. After all, I am the good looking one, even minus a limb!"  
  
Sain made an incomprehensible gurgling sound in his throat. He coughed and looked at his companion strangely. "Are you feeling quite alright?"  
  
"Oh, get over it, Sain. You've always been a failure with women."  
  
"Gee, maybe you lost your mind when you lost you arm, or are Lyn's words still bouncing around your skull?"  
  
"Actually, that reminds me. When she was cradling my head to her chest, I could feel her -"  
  
"Kent... you're even worse than me sometimes."  
  
"It was soft," Kent said, grinning broadly. Sain slapped his forehead.  
  
"That's it, Kent. You've gone insane. The Kent I know and love is somewhere else."  
  
"Nah, he's still here. I just thought I could make an exception for you, my closest friend. Or would you rather me still treat you like a subordinate?"  
  
"On second thought, I like this new Kent. Now, go on with that story. Your face and Lyn's -"  
  
It was at that rather unfortunate moment that Lyn decided to step in between them.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked brightly.  
  
"Umm... see you around, Kent!" Sain said. He ran off in another direction, leaving Kent to come up with some excuse.  
  
Ahh, the wonders of friendship.  
  
***  
  
"Erk?" I asked, drawing up behind the mage. He was standing still, looking at the ground.  
  
"Something's here... something dangerous and magical..."  
  
"You can sense it?"  
  
"...Yes, I can. It's coming..."  
  
I scanned the horizon. Nothing seemed to be out of place...  
  
I heard a cry from beside me. It was Rebecca. She was kneeling down, almost as if struck by an invisible sword. I rushed to her side, and kneeled down beside her.  
  
"What? What's the matter?"  
  
She stared at the ground, tears beginning to form. I looked down as well. As soon as I saw, I understood. She fell forward, sobbing uncontrollably. I leaned forward and caught her, unsure as to what to say.  
  
"Rabbit... stew..." 


	3. Collateral Damage

I grimaced. The sight was not pretty. The poor thing was sitting at his computer, staring at his story, waiting for the review counter to go up. He turned his head and his eyes bored into mine.  
  
"I wasn't getting enough reviews... you, yes, you there. Please... please, relieve my misery... Please... Review... "  
  
I took one look at his pitiful corpse, and I vowed to review every single written work I would come across thereafter. I beg of you, please keep this writer from meeting the same fate as the one above and review...  
  
---  
  
"Erk?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What do you sense?"  
  
The young mage looked at the ground, then at the sky. He closed his eyes, trying to hide any emotion he had about what he saw. After a couple seconds, he opened his mouth to speak. "People have passed here, about a day ago..."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Erk leveled his gaze, looking me straight in the eye.  
  
"Smell the air, Mark."  
  
It was a strange request, to be sure, but I took a sniff. The slight putrid smell of smoke, the fresh breeze... and... perfume?  
  
"Priscilla was here," Erk said, grimly looking down. "That scent is hers..."  
  
"I don't recognize it..." I said, taking another sniff. Clearer than ever, there was the slight scent of perfume.  
  
"Even more," Erk continued, "The reason you don't... that perfume was tainted..."  
  
"Tainted?"  
  
"Tainted with blood."  
  
---  
  
Were more of our comrades dead? This question hung heavily in the air as we set up camp for the night. How many? How bad? How about loved ones - were they still with us?  
  
There's no feeling to describe it... the dread, the fear, the fear of death. The fear of death claiming a loved one.  
  
I turned in my covers, trying to sleep. Plagued by this fear, I waited for sleep's comforting embrace...  
  
---  
  
"Wil!"  
  
"Rebecca! Where's Lyn? Mark? Sain?"  
  
"Fighting on the west flank, dummy. Haven't you been listening to Lord Eliwood's briefing?"  
  
Wil chuckled, shaking his head. "Do I ever pay attention to Eliwood?"  
  
"Hey, Wil. Targets ahead of us. Let's roll."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
The pair stood side to side and started unleashing volley after volley of arrows into the ranks of the enemy. Their arrows flew straight and true, striking their targets with deadly accuracy.  
  
"Wil! To the right!"  
  
Wil glanced over. It was trouble. A whole company of enemy horsemen.  
  
"Rebecca... shall we take them on?"  
  
---  
  
I groggily opened my eyes, moaning slightly at the fact that I was awake. What woke me? I looked over my left shoulder.  
  
"Rebecca..."  
  
There she was, her arms wrapped around mine, sleeping soundly.  
  
I just blinked a bit, trying to make sure that I was really seeing, and not dreaming. After a few blinks, she was still there. She was real.  
  
Why?  
  
Why me? What was I to her? A replacement? A dummy?  
  
There were some times I wished I could tell what other people thought. This was one of those times.  
  
It couldn't be true. She still lived and breathed for my friend. What was I to her? Wil? A replacement for him?  
  
Why am I even thinking about this? If this will make us fight better...  
  
---  
  
"We will fight after the rest of our group engages."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
Wil watched as Hector was the first one to blindly charge into the enemy ranks. Swinging his axe every which way, enemies flew, some without heads, some without limbs, but all without life. Soon thereafter, the rest of the group joined in the melee.  
  
"Now!"  
  
Wil took Rebecca's cue and notched his bow. He spotted his target and fired two shots in rapid succession. If the first one didn't kill him, the second one did. The enemy rider fell off his mount, two arrows in his neck.  
  
Beside him, Rebecca notched an arrow and fired. Her shot weaved its way through dozens of bodies and struck an enemy cleric in the arm.  
  
"Nice shot!" Wil said, watching the enemy cleric go down.  
  
"Thanks. Watch our left flank!"  
  
Wil didn't know how that rider got there, but he was going down. He notched an arrow and fired. The enemy rider raised his shield and deflected the shot.  
  
"Oh... crap." Wil said, quite audibly. Rebecca scurried out of the way but Wil was not as fast.  
  
"Wil!"  
  
Wil could see the grin on his enemy's face, the sweat on his brow... his concentration as he stabbed with his lance.  
  
It all turned into a sea of pain as the sharp point penetrated his skin, slicing flesh and cutting into bone. Wil looked down. There was a lance stuck into his ribs.  
  
The enemy rider lifted Wil's body straight up, hoisting him aloft like a trophy. Then, with a mighty swing, he brought him down to the ground, breaking the spear's shaft.  
  
Wil's vision blurred. He swallowed and tasted blood.  
  
"Rebecca..."  
  
He struggled to stand, half the bones in his body broken. Reaching his right hand out, he made a grab, trying to reach, reach for his love...  
  
Pain rippled through Wil's body as a giant boot came down and crushed his hand. Half-crazy, blinded with pain, Wil took one last look at his tormentor, then saw him as an arrow split his skull...  
  
"Re...becca... you did it..."  
  
---  
  
I... I couldn't do it. I wasn't ready. Things were happening so quickly... and yet, if I waited too long, all could be lost.  
  
Damn, things were getting complicated.  
  
Or not. There the answer was, plain as day. I was a tactician. I couldn't burden myself with a meaningless romance...  
  
Meaningless?  
  
I nearly slapped myself. Damn it, she was one of our best fighters, and if she went down in a spiral of emotional despair, then I would be to blame.  
  
It was time for some very hard decision-making.  
  
---  
  
"Mark! Mark! Wake up!"  
  
I glanced upwards, shielding my eyes from the morning glare.  
  
"Good morning, Serra."  
  
"Mark! Get up! We've got company."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Erk and Rebecca saw some enemies coming this way."  
  
"Gotcha. Let's go."  
  
I threw my covers aside, and stood up. I rubbed my eyes and packed my bedding up. I grabbed a spare sword and walked out of the tent.  
  
Rebecca and Serra were the ones with the sharpest eyes, and they were still tracking the movements of the enemy.  
  
"They're... they're not coming here. They're going to the west..."  
  
Lyn raised her head, trying to make out the faint outline of the moon, still slightly visible in the morning.  
  
"Then we go west."  
  
---  
  
Chasing mounted warriors on foot is almost a pointless venture, but as the ground became rockier, we drew closer. It was evident that they were riding for something, for a purpose. They weren't just out on patrol.  
  
What if they were after our friends?  
  
This burning question made us push on ever harder. Onwards and onwards we pushed, following the mounted warriors.  
  
Finally, we saw what they were going after.  
  
---  
  
"Damn..."  
  
Lyn kneeled down, and examined the corpse lying at her feet. Numerous arrows littered the body, both front and back.  
  
A touch of the hand revealed that the corpse was alive but a few minutes ago.  
  
"Brother Lucius..."  
  
Lucius?  
  
Yes, it was he. The white robes and the blond hair...  
  
"No!! Brother..."  
  
Serra fell to her knees and flipped Lucius over, and then recoiled with fright. I dared one glance, and instantly turned away. His face was so mutilated, it was unrecognizable.  
  
I looked at Serra, then at Lyn. One's eyes were filled with sorrow, and the other's was filled with rage.  
  
"Whoever did this... will pay..."  
  
Lyn collapsed, and embraced Serra. The rest of us gathered around and mourned the loss of our favorite monk.  
  
Kent put his hand on Lyn's shoulder, trying to give her some knightly advice.  
  
"Someone will pay, Lyn... steel yourself, and we'll fight for his memory."  
  
Steel ourselves indeed. We would fight, and we would fight until the bloody end. 


End file.
